La chica de cabello castaño
by StefVeraPw
Summary: Esta historia no contiene magia, totalmente harry hermione
1. Chapter 1

**nuevo hogar?**  


Porque todas las cosas cambian?, esa era la pregunta que se hacia un muchacho dee cabello negro-azabache y ojos verdes, estando recostado sobre el cesped del parque observando las nubes.

-Porque a mi?-se dijo

Su vida era perfecta, tenia popularidad y obtenia un buen promedio; pero ultimamente no mantenia una buena comunicacion con su padre ya que ha estado en el asunto de sus negocios; en cambio su madre era una ama de casa y maestra de primaria.

FLASHBACK

"Llegò a su casa y al pasar por la sala se encontro a sus padres que estaban conversando.

-Hola mamá, hola papá-dijo

-Hola, hijo-dijo su madre Lily- Como te fue?

-Pues bien como siempre-contesto algo extrañado tomando asiento- Pasa algo?

-Harry, hay algo importante que debo decirte-dijo su padre- nos iremos a Londres.

-Que?!

Harry se levanto exasperado, su madre hizo el ademan de hacerlo sentar pero se alejo de ella.

-Como puedes hacerme?!-grito-este es mi hogar! no quiero irme de Los Angeles!

-No grites!-dijo su padre-nos iremos y punto!

Miró a su esposa y se calmó, se acerco a su hijo:

-Lo siento, hijo pero nos iremos. Debo estar mas pendiente de la compañia que esta alla; te transferi de colegio asi que sube a tu habitacion y empaca tus cosas, que saldremos mañana por la tarde, no hagas las cosas dificiles por favor.

FIN FLASHBACK

Harry suspiro, "como sera mi vida a partir de ahora?" se djo; vivir en un nuevo vecindario, empezar en un colegio nuevo. "Si, sera complicado" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Se levanto del cesped y se subio a su auto, sonrio al ver los privilegios de tener 17 años y emprendio su viaje a lo que ahora era su vijo hogar.

bueno hola, soy nueva en esto..esta es la primera historia que escribo asi que no me jusgen jejeje acepto criticas y consejos, y ojala les guste


	2. La chica de cabello castaño

**Disculpas y Sorpresa**

Al llegar a la nueva casa Harry fue a buscar lo que seria ahora su nueva habitación, y se sorprendió al ver que sus cosas estaban ordenadas; y con lo cansado que estaba se acostó en su cama boca arriba.

-Podemos hablar?-dijo una vos que provenía desde la puerta.

Harry se incorporo un poco para ver a su padre directamente.

-Acaso no sabes tocar?

Su padre golpeo la puerta dos veces con los nudillos, Harry sonrió y se sentó.

-Tu padrino la escogió-le dijo-Ordeno todas las cosas.

Harry asintió haciéndole entender que lo había escuchado.

-Hijo, se que estamos un poco distanciados por estar metido en los negocios, pero lo hago por ti y por tu madre-los dos se miraron-es normal que estés molesto,después de todo te aleje de tus amigos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin atreverse hablar:

-No estoy molesto-dijo-Es que me dijiste la noticia así como si nada, y reaccione de esa manera, lo siento.

-No debes disculparte,Harry,pero bueno animate eh-le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo reír-quieres algo de comer?

-No, estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

-Esta bien, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

Ambos se rieron; cuando James salio de la habitación, Harry se quedo completamente dormido.

Los rayos del sol le caían en el rostro a un muchacho de ojos verdes haciéndolo despertar; con mucho esfuerzo se dirigió a la ventana a ver su nuevo vecindario y lo admitió, le pareció un buen lugar para vivir.

Después de una ducha de 20 minutos salio de la habitación y se fue al comedor,sus padres ya estaban ahí desayunando.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días-dijeron sus padres

-Sientate que ya te traigo tu desayuno-dijo su madre y Harry obedeció.

Padre e hijo se quedaron solos, y Harry noto que su padre tenia una sonrisa que lo asustaba.

-Porque tan contento?

-Porque hoy es un gran día-Lily le dejo su desayuno-cuando termines ve al garaje que algo te esta esperando.

Harry los miro a los dos, eso si era algo bueno, de seguro ya estaba su auto; se apresuró en terminar su desayuno lo antes posibles para ir al garaje.

Y así lo hizo, su padre ya estaba ahí y al entrar le lanzo unas llaves, se extrañó.

-Estas no son mis llaves

-Bueno pues son las llaves de esta nueva belleza.

James le mostro un nuevo automóvil, dejando a su hijo con la boca abierta.

-Estas chantajiandome?-dice bromeo Harry.

-No lo se, funciona?-ambos se rieron-Es todo tuyo, puedes salir si quieres.

Harry no se hizo de rogar, se subió a su nuevo auto y se fue a recorrer las calles de Londres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primer dia en Hogwarts-1ra Parte**

Harry no pudo dormir bien por estar pensado en lo que le esperaba su nuevo colegio. Según le había explicado su madre,lo primero que tendría que hacer era ir al despacho del director para poder incluirlo en una "casa", no sabia a que se refería su madre.

Sonó el despertador y Harry la apagó,se fue a dar una ducha y después de un rato salio para ponerse su uniforme; al llegar a la cocina no se sorprendió en no ver a sus padres, ellos le habían dicho la noche anterior que saldrían temprano, se sirvió su desayuno y al terminar recogió sus cosas para ir a su auto y dirigirse al colegio.

Al llegar, salio de su auto y antes de caminar al despacho del director miró a su alrededor;suspiró y comenzó andar.

Harry se dio cuenta que muchos de los estudiantes pero especialmente las chicas lo miraban;eso no le molestó,ya estaba acostumbrado. Por estar metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota

Harry pudo ver como se alejaba un muchacho rubio que andaba con sus dos amigos y sonó el timbre indicando que las clases ya habían iniciado.

-Potter?-dijo una voz detrás de el.

Harry al darse la vuelta, se encontró con una mujer que tenia una mirada severa, asintió.

-No deberías ir a clases?

-Pues debería, pero mi madre me dijo que debía ir a ver al director.

-Ah claro,en ese caso déjeme presentarme soy la profesora McGonagall- se estrecharon las manos- Sígame lo llevare con Albus.

La profesora Mcgonagall lo guió por un pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta del fondo.

-Bueno aquí es, que tenga un buen día señor Potter.

Harry toco la puerta dos veces y escucho un »adelante«.

-Buenas días profesor, soy Harry Potter.

-ah Harry,sientate. Listo para la prueba?

-Prueba? No sabia que debía rendir una prueba.

El director rió:

-Tranquilo,es solo una prueba de aptitud,para poder colocarte en una de las casas-Dumbledore saco una hoja de su escritorio y se la dio a Harry- adelante ya puedes empezar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Primer dia en Hogwarts-2da Parte**

Harry se tardo como media hora en terminar de llenar la hoja,después se la entrego al directo y él observo lo que había llenado. Albus Dumbledore miro a Harry a través de sus lentes de media luna con una sonrisa, se levanto y le coloco una especie de insignia en la cual estaba un león con una palabra que decía Gryffindor.

-Felicidades-dijo el director- ya puedes ir a clases, esta a punto de terminar la primero hora, tienes tu horario?

-Si aquí esta-contesto harry sacando su boletín del horario- gracias profesor.

El profesor Dumbledore asintió sonriendo y dándole una señal para que vaya a sus clases.

Harry camino rápido por los pasillos tratando de encontrar el salón, según en lo que decía su horario le tocaba Física.

-Aquí voy- susurró

Golpeo la puerta dos veces, y se dio cuenta que estaba medio abierta pero no se atrevió a pasar; el timbre sonó indicando que termino esa clase. La puerta se comenzó abrir completamente y vio a una chica de cabello castaño con unos ojos marrón, se quedo mirándola.

-Por poco y me das un infarto-dijo un chico pelirrojo- pensé que era el viejo Snape.

-Cállate Ronald-dijo la chica.

Los demás estudiantes se rieron del chico pelirrojo; y la chica de cabello castaño rió triunfante y se dirigió al chico de ojos verdes.

-Y tu eres?

-ah yo..yo..-se aclaro la garganta-soy Harry..Harry Potter, acaban de transferirme.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermione Granger-le sonrió- soy prefecta,presidenta del consejo estudiantil y de este salón; el profesor Snape no vendrá así que también tenemos libre esta hora.

Harry asintió y entro, empezó a buscar un asiento desocupado y se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo le hacia señas para que se acercara.

-Hola-dijo el pelirrojo- soy Ronald Weasley, pero puedes decirme Ron.

-Es obvio que sabe quien eres, si la presidenta "grito" tu nombre.

-Cállate Dean-dijo Ron

Los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a reír nuevamente incluido Harry.

-Bueno ya se divirtieron-dijo Ron fingiendo enojo-este tonto es Dean Thomas-lo señaló-Seamus Finnigan y por ultimo Neville Longbottom.

-Harry Potter-se presentó sonriendo

-Ah claro! Harry Potter, todos ya saben de ti.

-y eso?

-En este colegio se sabe todo-comento Neville-cualquier cosa que pasa se esparce como una bomba.

Y así siguieron un buen rato conversando y conociéndose; Harry solía mirar a Hermione,no sabia porque pero no podía dejar de observarla.

Estaba conversando con Lavender y Parvati, se entero de sus nombres por los muchachos que comenzaron hablar de las chicas; Hermione se dio cuenta de que la miraban y al primero que vio fue a Harry, sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron.

-Que bien receso,tres horas seguidas libres-dijo Ron cuando escucho el timbre- me muero de hambre vamos a comer-los otros rieron-oye Harry vienes?

-Ya los alcanzo,debo hablar con Hermione?-la busco con la mirada y se dio cuenta que estaba guardando sus cosas.

-Tan rápido la llamas por su nombre?!-dijo Seamus

-No debería?-pregunto confundido

-No le hagas caso a este tonto-intervino Dean-nos vemos.

Los muchachos salieron y los únicos en quedarse fueron Harry y Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primer da en Hogwarts-3ra Parte**

A Hermione le dio risa cuando Harry decir eso, el muchacho le sonrió con timidez.

-Porque me llamaste así?

-Bueno pues tienes autoridad aquí-le contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

-Necesitas algo?

-En realidad si, me preguntaba si podrías darme un pequeño recorrido?

Hermione se sorprendió pero asintió;salieron del salón y Hermione le comenzó a mostrar las cosas del colegio.

Ella le explico la historia del colegio, Harry se sorprendió y con cada cosa que Hermione le contaba sobre el fundador Godric Gryffindor se sintió bien.

-Porque no le pediste a Ron que te diera un recorrido?

-Ah pues, cuando escuchó el timbre dijo que tenia hambre y no lo quería interrumpir.

Hermione rodo los ojos »Ronald como siempre« se dijo,pero sonrió;para Harry era la sonrisa mas linda que había visto.

-Y este es el gran comedor-Harry asintió-ves la mesa que esta al fondo? Pues esa es la mesa de los profesores.

Y era cierto, pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore y a la profesora Mcgonagall que estaban conversando.

-Bueno hasta aquí llega mi recorrido, debo ir a la biblioteca.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida,Hermione se sonrojo un poco pero le sonrió y se fue.

El resto de las horas se fueron lentos, Harry se termino sentando junto con Ron, adelante estaban Neville con Hermione, y atrás Dean con Seamus.

Harry por ser el nuevo tuvo que presentarse con cada profesor, eso le fastidio pero debía hacerlo por educación. Las demás clases fueron duras,Harry se dio cuenta que los profesores eran muy exigentes;nuevamente se escucho el timbre que confirmaba la salida.

-Por fin!-grito Ron por impulso

-Señor Weasley-le llamo la atención la profesora Mcgonagall, estaban en la clase de matemáticas.

-Lo siento profesora-dijo agachando la cabeza, los demás sonreían con disimulo.

Cada estudiante comenzó a abandonar el salón y cuando Harry estaba a punto de salir la profesora le dijo:

-Potter,no olvide ponerse al día y no solo en mi materia.

Harry asintió y salio con Ron, y comenzaron a hablar sobre fútbol; resulta que los dos son fanáticos a muerte de los Manchester United.

-Y en tu antiguo colegio estabas en el equipo?

-Pues si, era delantero y capitán-contestó mirando a Hermione que estaba adelante hablando con Neville.

-Genial,eso es increíble-Harry lo miro-porque no asistes a las pruebas?-Pregunta Ron sonriendo.

-No se,tal vez-se quedo pensando-y cuando empiezan las pruebas?

-El viernes de la próxima semana.

-Lo pensaré, quieres que te lleve?-preguntó al llegar a su auto.

-No, debo esperar a mi hermana.

Harry y Ron se despidieron, el dia habia sido totalmente agotador.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primer fin de semana en Londres**

El colegio Hogwarts fue demasiado para Harry, por suerte se pudo poner al día en todas las materias con ayuda de la prefecta. Tuvo ciertos problemas cuando conoció al profesor Snape que daba la materia de química; y sorpresivamente el profesor de física era nada mas y nada menos que Remus Lupin,amigo de sus padres. Pomona Sprout impartía la clase de biología, y supo que era la materia favorita de Neville. Minerva McGonagall les enseñaba las matemáticas y como Harry lo dedujo era estricta. Filius Flitwick enseñaba la clase de literatura, Madame Hooch es la maestra de deporte y casualmente hace de arbitro en los partidos;Cuthbert Binns eseñaba historia,Sybill Trelawney impartía la materia de psicología y además conoció a Rubeus Hagrid que era el guardián en el campus y otro amigo de James y Lily Potter

El sábado había sido fiestero por así decirlos en la residencia Potter, vio a su padrino Sirius por primera vez en toda la semana que estaba acompañado por su ahora profesor Lupin.

James,Sirius y Remus se comportaban como si fueran niños, sacando de quicio a la señora Potter; y Harry riendo en todas las cosas que hacían esos tres. Ya pasaba mas tiempo con su padre, y su madre volvió a empezar como maestra de primaria.

Esa misma tarde Harry fue a la casa de Ron por insistencia de este; conoció a sus padres, a los gemelos Fred y George incluyendo a Percy y a Ginny; su hermano mayor Bill estaba viviendo en Francia con su esposa Fleur y su otro hermano Charlie que vive en Rumania.

Percy trabaja con su padre Arthur en una microempresa, mientras que los gemelos acaban de abrir su propia tienda de bromas, nombrado Sortilegios Weasley; resulta que Ron y Ginny son becados en el colegio al igual que Hermione.

En unos de esos días tuvo un pequeño roce con Draco Malfoy hijo del conocido empresario Lucius Malfoy; ahora lo considera su enemigo por defender a los hermanos Weasley.

-Oye Ron-dijo Harry-Hermione sale con alguien?

Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa Weasley.

-Porque la pregunta?-Harry se encogió de hombros-Sale con Victor Krum

Harry sintió un vacío en su interior al escuchar eso, vio a Ron y lo vio molesto.

-Estas bien?

-Claro que no, no me gusta que Hermione salga con Krum-Harry lo miro confundido- Victor Krum es el enemigo,es de Durmstrang y es el capitán de su equipo;perdimos contra ellos la temporada pasada. Gryffindor participo en las intercolegiales por pura suerte.

-Y eso porque?

-El año pasado las casas estaban mezcladas,imagínate compartir el salón con los Slytherin-Ron se estremeció causándole la risa a Harry- en fin como decía,tu sabes que no nos llevamos con ellos y pues en los partidos había muchas "diferencias".

Harry asintió, ya sabia a lo que se refería su amigo. Suficiente con la pequeña confrontación con Malfoy; supo de lo que serian capaces.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo-nos vemos en clases.

-Nos vemos

Y Harry emprendió su camino a casa, le esperaba otra loca cena con sus padres,padrino y profesor.


	7. Chapter 7

**SALIR CON HERMIONE?**

Y no se equivoco, Sirius saco de quicio a Lily mientras que James y Remus trataban de no soltar una carcajada por la situación

Después de la cena Harry se dirigió a su habitación, se tumbo en su cama y se quedo pensando en la prefecta; no podía negar que le gustaba, pero se sintió un poco mal al enterarse de que ya estaba con alguien.

Se levanto y fue a su computador solicitando un vídeo chat, cuando estuvo a punto de irse, apareció se abrió una ventana dejando ver a Hermione Granger y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hola-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Hola, como estas?

-Bien,no me puedo quejar-contesto-y que hiciste hoy?

-Ah pues fue una locura-sonrio-mi familia es un poco loca-Hermione se rió- hoy pase la tarde con Ron y conocí a su familia,son muy amables.

-si,sobre todo la señora Weasley,nos trata como si fuéramos sus hijos.

Harry asintió haciéndole entender que estaba en lo cierto, se le empezó acelerar el corazon, necesitaba invitarla a salir aunque solamente como amigos.

-Hermione,este..quieres salir conmigo mañana?-ella se sorprendió-tu sabes como amigos, se que tienes novio.

-Quien te lo dijo?

-Me entere hoy por Ron, pero entonces saldrías conmigo?-ella lo miro no muy segura-es que quiero comprarle un libro a mi madre-mintió-ya que a ella le gusta leer,y no conozco ninguna librería.

-Esta bien-aceptó-te parece bien después del medio día?

-Perfecto,mañana paso por ti-vio la hora y era un poco tarde-Bueno descansa, ya es tarde.

-Tienes razón, adiós.

Y desapareció,Harry no podía estar mas contento;estaba ansioso para que amaneciera,pero el tiempo iba lento.

Harry se levanto con una gran sonrisa,paso un tiempo con sus padres incluyendo a su padrino que había pasado la noche ahí.

Cuando llego a la casa de la familia Granger,marcó el numero de Hermione para decirle que la esperaba afuera.

En el mismo instante que la prefecta salio de su casa Harry se paralizó, Hermione estaba mas linda que nunca bueno según ante sus ojos.

-Hola

-Hola,Hermione-saludó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-vamos?

Ella asintió ambos se subieron al auto, en el transcurso del viaje Hermione le decía por donde tenia que ir hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Y que libro quieres comprarle?

-Que?-ella lo miro-ah si, este..nose.

Hermione camino por los estantes buscando,mientras que Harry fingía hacer lo mismo pero solo la miraba.

-Que te parece este?-le enseño el libro- Hamlet.

-De seguro le gustará,gracias.

Tomó el libro de las manos de ella y fueron a pagarlo,y al salir Harry chocó con un tipo un poco mas alto que el.

-Perdón

Aquel tipo ni contesto,sino solo miro a la chica que acababa de salir y le sonrió.

-Victor!-Hermione lo abrazó

-Hola Hermione-la besó,Harry volteó-No tengo mucho tiempo me di una escapada.

-No debiste hacerlo-lo regañó-Victor quiero presentarte a alguien-señaló a su acompañante-Harry el es Victor.

Ambos se miraron y sin decir nada se estrecharon las manos; era cierto lo que le había contado Ron, el tal Victor era mayor que ellos.

-Será mejor que los deje a solas-dijo Harry un poco molesto consigo mismo por decir eso.

-No es necesario-dijo Victor-tengo que hacer otras cosas,luego te llamo-le dijo a Hermione y la besó de nuevo.

Cuando Victor se fue,miro a Hermione y vio que estaba un poco sonrojada; eso le molestó. Se subieron al auto para dirigirse a la casa de los Granger, se tardaron como 20 minutos en llegar.

-Gracias Hermione-dijo cuando detuvo el auto.

-No hay porque-le sonrió- adiós.

Antes de que saliera del auto Harry le agarra la muñeca, acercándose a ella lentamente,pero una voz en su cabeza lo detiene y le besa la mejilla; Hermione se ruborizó,salio del auto y entro a su casa. Harry sonrió para si mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

** Decepción**

Los días pasaron, y Harry obtuvo un puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor continuando con su puesto de delantero cosa que puso contento a su padre y a su padrino,seguía obteniendo un buen promedio y convirtiendose en unos de los chicos mas populares.

Tenia su propio club de fans por así decirlo,pero sobretodo una en especial: Cho Chang porrista del equipo de Ravenclaw.

A Harry le parecía una chica linda y divertida pero no podía sacarse a la prefecta de su cabeza, porque era su prefecta perfecta,le encantaba todo de ella y solo podía conformarse en ser su amigo. Cada día que pasaba odiaba a Victor Krum o "Vicky" como lo llamaba su mejor amigo Ron,por estar con su prefecta.

-Y siguen trabajando duro en los entrenamiento?-Preguntó Hermione

-Si, Oliver es muy exigente, no entiendo como es que llegaron a la intercolegial por pura suerte,es buen entrenador-Oliver Wood a pesar de haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts,lo habían contratado como entrenador para el equipo de Gryffindor.

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca,era de los pocos lugares en la cual podía estar completamente a solas con ella;Hermione ayudaba a la señora Pince a mantener el orden en ese lugar.

-Para que veas lo que puede pasar-los dos se rieron- y como van las cosas con Cho Chang?

Hermione le dio la espalda para subirse en los primeros escalones de las escaleras para colocar unos libros en los estantes.

-Porque la pregunta eh? Celosa?

Al escuchar eso resbaló pero Harry la atrapó en sus brazos rápidamente quedando sus rostros muy cerca, y ambos se miraron a los ojos; a Harry le encantaba ver aquellos ojos,sentía que se derretía con su mirada,ella se sonrojo.

-No tengo porque estarlo.

-Tienes razón,no tienes porque estarlo después de todo tienes novio-dijo un poco dolido, y dejó que tocara sus en el piso- Y la verdad,no pasa nada con ella solo la veo como a una amiga.

-Seguro? Porque te veo mucho con ella, y parece que le gustas.

-Tal vez, pero no es mi tipo-ella asintió-estoy interesado en otra chica.

-Ah si? Y se puede saber en quien?

Era ahora o nunca, era su oportunidad de decírselo;su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente,se acerco a ella lo suficiente y tomo sus manos.

-En ti,estoy interesado en ti-ella se sorprendió y se sonrojo,la miro directo a los ojos-Me gustas Hermione, me gustas desde el primer instante en que te vi.

Y dicho esto la beso;un beso tímido tratando de demostrarle que todo lo que le dijo era cierto. Harry estuvo a punto de separarse pero entonces Hermione le correspondió; el no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la prefecta perfecta le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

Coloco una mano en su cintura y la otra en la mejilla mientras que ella rodeo sus brazos por el cuello acariciandole el cabello;se separaron por falta de aire pero juntaron sus frentes,se miraron a los ojos y de pronto Hermione se alejó de Harry.

-Que pasa?

-Todavía preguntas que pasa?!-dijo en voz baja-Tengo novio y me besaste.

-Hermione, tu también me besaste-contesto-sino querías que lo hiciera me hubieras apartado.

-Harry tengo novio,porque lo hiciste?

Eso le dolió, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto,ella no sentía nada por el.

-Lo amas?

-Que? Yo..yo..

-Claro que lo amas, por algo están juntos. Solo a mi se me ocurre que sentías algo por mi;no me voy a meter entre ustedes-la miro a los ojos-solo quiero que seas feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Primer partido de la temporada Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw**

Él no podía tener tan mala suerte, no podía creer que la chica que solo pasaba en su mente lo rechazara; cuando se lo contó se lo contó a Ron,lo primero que hizo fue decirle »como se te ocurrió decirle eso? Sabes que sale con Vicky!« Pero después lo acompañó en su dolor, trataba de distraerlo y animarlo como un buen amigo. El pelirrojo le confesó que también lo había rechazado su actual novia que era nada mas y nada menos que la mejor amiga de su hermana,Luna Lovegood que ahora llevaban un año de relación.

-Buenos días señora Potter-escucho Harry cuando estaba bajando las escaleras-se encuentra su tonto hijo-le dijo Ron en broma.

-Hola Ron-dijo Lily sonriendo está en su habitación, sube.

-No es necesario aquí estoy-dijo y Ron le sonrió- vas a salir mamá?

-Si, voy hacer algunas compras y no hagan travesuras-añadió antes de salir.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio y Ron estaba sonriente y con aire despreocupado como siempre.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Vengo a llevarte a rastras al colegio, hoy inicia la temporada y ahí que verlo.

-Claro que no, no pienso ir.

-Oh vamos amigo! Es sábado y después del partido podremos ir por ahí con los demás.

-No, Ron-dijo-no quiero ver a Hermione de seguro estará con su "novio".

-Eres o te haces,Harry? La vas a ver el resto del año, y vas a ir si o si Harry.

Y así lo hizo, el pelirrojo lo obligo a asistir al partido; cuando llegaron al colegio se encontraron con Dean,Seamus y Neville.

Resulta que Dean y Seamus iban hacer los encargados de ser los comentaristas del partido. Cuando ellos se fueron a ocupar sus puestos; Harry,Ron y Neville vieron que una castaña se aproximaba con Victor Krum y este al ver a Harry y a Ron sonrió.

-Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?-le preguntó Ron enojado.

-Ronald-le advirtió la castaña y miró a Harry pero este no le devolvió la mirada.

-Creo que debemos irnos-comento Neville.

-Si, vámonos Ron dejemos a los tórtolos a solas-dijo Harry con una triste sonrisa.

Su amigo pelirrojo lo vio y asintió, los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia las gradas y vieron que los dos equipos estaban calentando;cerca de los tres amigos se sentaron Hermione y Victor Krum. Harry suspiró.

-Amigo tranquilo-le dijo Neville, el se había enterado de su declaración junto con Ron.

-No puedo chicos,nos vemos después del partido ya no aguanto verlos juntos.

Sus amigos no dijeron nada y dejaron que se marchara,pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que una castaña observaba como se iba el chico de ojos verdes.

-Así que estas aquí

Harry volteó donde provenía la voz y sonrió al ver que era Cho.

-Hola Cho, que haces aquí? No deberías estar en el partido?

-El partido terminó, ambos equipos empataron,nada mal eh

-si, es genial-se acordó de que tenia que reunirse con sus amigos-lo siento Cho pero debo irme.

-Ah claro,adiós

-Oye te.. gustaría salir conmigo un día de estos?

Cho Chang sonrió de oreja a oreja por la sorpresa.

-Claro que si Harry,me encantaría

-Genial entonces hablamos luego

Ella asintió y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Malos entendidos**

Después de ese momento Harry y Cho pasaban una gran parte del tiempo juntos y los estudiantes de Hogwarts pensaban que tenían una relación,pero ellos no hacían nada para desmentirlo.

-Bueno nos vemos después,debo ir a clases-dijo Cho al escuchar el timbre.

-Claro,nos vemos

Y cuando Cho empezó a irse a su salón,en ese preciso momento una castaña pasaba justo a lado del joven Potter,sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Que esperas para entrar?-dijo el profesor Lupin- No querrás que le diga a tu madre que no entras a clases-añadió medio en broma.

-Claro que no "profesor"

Ambos entraron y Harry fue a sentarse con su amigo pelirrojo.

-Bueno jóvenes,hoy vamos a dar un pequeño repaso sobre la ley de Newton:

»Las leyes de Newton, también conocidas como leyes del movimiento de Newton, son tres principios a partir de los cuales se explican la mayor parte de los problemas planteados por la mecánica, en particular, aquellos relativos al movimiento de los cuerpos...

Y así continuo la clases,Harry y Ron garabateaban sus cuadernos demostrando que estaban aburridos;el muchacho de ojos verdes miraba de soslayo a su preciosa castaña.

-Ya me quiero ir-se lamentó Ron-esto es muy agotador,sino fuera por el equipo no vendría-estaban en el gran comedor.

-Eso ni tu te lo crees hermanito-dijo una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear vieron a Ginny que andaba agarrada del brazo con Luna.

-Hola chicas, como están?-preguntó Harry.

-Pues ahora mejor-dijo luna sentándose junto a su novio y ambos se sonrieron.

Harry y Ginny se rieron de la escena de los otros dos,Ron los miro con cara de pocos amigos y se fue agarrado de la mano con Luna.

-Y como te va?-preguntó ella y sin querer miro a Neville que estaba cerca de ellos.

-Ah pues...

-Ginny podría hablar contigo?-los interrumpió,Harry al girar vio que era Hermione y tenia los ojos llorosos.

-Si claro-dijo al percatarse de eso-hablamos después Harry.

El aludido solo pudo asentir un poco preocupado por su prefecta;era la primera vez que la veía así tan vulnerable. Salio del gran comedor decidido tenia que saber lo que le pasaba,sabia que no habían hablado desde aquel beso pero quería ayudarla si estaba en su alcance.

-Pero miren quien esta aquí-le dijo Draco Malfoy-San Potter

Sus dos amigos Crabbe y Goyle se rieron del apodo que le puso Malfoy.

-No tengo tiempo para ti Malfoy así que déjame en paz.

-Ah en serio?-dijo fingiendo emoción-Vas a buscar a tu novia Potter? A esa tal Cho Chang?.

-No es mi novia!-grito molesto por la situación.

Los que estaban a su alrededor se quedaron asombrados y Malfoy sonrió triunfante,entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había echo y vio a Cho.

-Cho! Espera!-dijo cuando ella empezó a alejarse;miró a Malfoy con odio y al pasar a su lado le golpeo el hombro.

Corrió por los pasillos y cuando ella estuvo a punto de entrar a su salón le agarró la muñeca.

-Cho por favor escúchame,lo lamento no fue mi intención,Malfoy me saco de quicio perdón. No debí gritarlo,de verdad lo siento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose directamente y ella le regaló una triste sonrisa.

-Porque te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá?

-Porque eres importante para mi Cho,eres una gran amiga y me la paso bien contigo,no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad.

Ella le sonrió y le dio su beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes-le dijo-todo esta bien,me alegro que lo hayas dicho,me estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones. Pero no es tu culpa.

-Entonces,amigos?-le preguntó un poco inseguro.

-Amigos y de los buenos-le aseguró.

Harry sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo agradeciéndole todo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arreglando las cosas**

La supuesta relación de Harry y Cho se esparció como una bomba,todos se sorprendieron sobre ese tema; pero seguían hablando y pasando un tiempo juntos.

-Harry!

Se escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre en el pasillo,se giró por donde provenía aquella voz al igual que Cho y vieron a Ron correr hacia ellos.

-Se puede saber porque el grito?-preguntó ella.

-Lo..siento..-decía agitado-te estuve buscando por todos lados Harry, acabo de encontrarme con Oliver,me dijo que el próximo sábado nos toca jugar contra los Slytherin. Y además hay entrenamiento en este momento.

-Ah claro,nos vemos luego-le dijo a Cho y ella asintió.

Ambos amigos fueron lo mas rápido posible hacia los vestuarios de Gryffindor para asistir a la practica.

-Llegan tarde-dijo Wood- tomen asiento-cuando estaban sentados continuo-Como ya todos saben este sábado sera el partido contra Slytherin;el año pasado ellos nos ganaron en el primer partido que tuvimos lo que significa que este sábado debemos ganarles.

Los jugadores aplaudieron asiéndole entender que estaban de acuerdo con eso.

-Vamos muchachos empiecen a calentar.

En ese momento Harry vio pasar a Hermione,Ginny y Luna la cual conversaban;y le pareció notar que su prefecta estaba triste.

-Aún no hablas con ella?-preguntó Ron,al darse cuenta donde miraba.

-No,pero lo haré después.

Después del entrenamiento Harry comenzó a buscar a Hermione, esperaba que no se haya ido a su casa; el único lugar que le queda era la biblioteca así que fue para allá.

-Lo siento-dijo una castaña al chocar con un chico,se agachó a recoger unos libros que cargaba y él la ayudo.

Al darse cuenta de ese acto miró al joven y se sorprendió al ver que era Harry.

-Hola-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa cuando ambos estuvieron en pie.

-Que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo Hermione-conestó un poco triste-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó.

-No te preocupes,yo también tuve un poco de culpa,además ya no importa porque Victor y yo terminamos.

Esa seria la noticia mas feliz para el sino viera a su castaña triste.

-Porque? Que paso?

-Lo vi besarse con otra chica,lo encaré y terminamos-una lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Lo siento, debe ser difícil para ti-le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara-pero no vale la pena estar así por alguien como él,si no te valoró ese es su problema no el tuyo.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el cuello del ojo verde, Harry la abrazó demostrandole todo su apoyo.


End file.
